Bending Spoons
by Bluehaven4220
Summary: "Miss Ramona Coltrane, in accordance with Statute 658, you are hereby summoned to the Ministry of Magic for a Blood Status hearing" AU, SS/OC
1. Comes and Goes in Waves

**Title: Bending Spoons  
><strong>

**Author: Bluehaven4220**

**Summary: "Miss Ramona Coltrane, in accordance with Statute 658, you are hereby summoned to the Ministry of Magic for a Blood Status hearing" AU, SS/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't lay claim to Harry Potter, so anything related to said books and movies. I'm only playing with them, and promise to return them exactly as I found them when I am finished.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the first story I have written in well over a year, and my first Harry Potter story in over 5 years. It feels wonderful to be writing again after such a bad case of writer's block. Please feel free to leave a review, the door is always open.**

**ooOoo**

_This one's for the faithless, the ones that are surprised, they're only where they are now, regardless of their fight. This one's for believing if only for its sake, come on friends get up now, love is to be made._

_Comes and Goes in Waves- Greg Laswell_

**ooOoo**

Who was it that said "Being loved gives you strength, but loving someone gives you courage?"

Well, whoever it was, they were a damned liar and a fool, especially in this instance.

Ramona Coltrane, often called Remy, walked almost numb through the corridor, turning the words written in the piece of parchment lying on her bed in the girl's dormitory of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over a million times in her head. How could this have still become a reality so soon after Harry Potter had defeated the most powerful and feared Dark Wizard of all time? Weren't people free to live their own lives, free to leave the Wizarding world if they so wished?

Pushing through the gaggle of people milling about in the hallway, she continued her journey as quickly as she could, ending up in the school dungeons. Finally coming to a halt, she slid down the wall and brought her head down to her knees.

"Can I help you, Miss Coltrane?" a slow, deliberate question from the school's Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape.

She looked up to see him giving her an odd look, perhaps wondering what she could possibly be doing sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Oh for the love of…" she ran her hand down her face. "No, thank you, Professor, I'm fine."

"Someone who is "fine" does not, by my recollection, sit in the dungeon corridor with their head in their hands," he answered. "But if you insist." He moved to walk past her.

Sighing, she got up.

"Wait, Professor, please."

He stopped.

"Can I speak with you?" she asked. "As you're a Head of House?"

"Very well," he opened the door to his office and waited.

Once inside, she could have kicked herself. She could hardly expect him to read her mind and know what the problem was. Having that piece of parchment would have been extremely helpful at that moment.

"Well?" he asked as he sat down across from her at the desk that took up only a small part of his sparsely decorated office.

"Um…" she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Professor, but this is quite difficult to talk about…"

His eyes narrowed.

"There's just… there's an issue that I don't know how to approach."

He nodded.

"How exactly am I to help if I do not know what this issue is and you somehow cannot seem to tell me, Miss Coltrane?"

"Well, I'd have had the evidence with me if I hadn't been such a…"

He held up his hand to stop her talking. "Evidence?" he leaned forward, folding his hands on the desk. "Am I to understand that you have done something illegal?"

"No sir, I don't believe I could have done anything illegal, it's only… how could I explain how confusing this whole thing is?"

"You're beginning to speak in circles, Miss Coltrane," he answered. "Either say what it is that has you so confused or head back to your dormitory."

Clearing her throat and giving her head a shake, she drew her wand and summoned the parchment from her dormitory, and waited.

It took less than 30 seconds for it to appear in front of them.

As he picked it up and began to read, she could not place the expression on his face.

Putting the parchment down, he calmly looked her in the eye.

"Well then," he said, not visibly shaken. "It seems as though you're between a rock and a hard place."

It was no secret that Severus Snape was a half- blood wizard, who no doubt would have been used to a number of Muggle expressions. Between a rock and a hard place would have only been one, she was sure.

"I suppose that's an excellent way to explain it," she answered. "But I really don't understand. Wasn't this whole thing supposed to have died out with Voldemort?"

"Yes, supposedly," he answered. "But unfortunately, it takes years to change people's ways of thinking, and wizarding government officials are no different. And that is with new officials in place. There's very little I could do to sway their vote."

"That wasn't what I was asking, sir," she insisted. "Is there any way to stop this from happening?"

"I honestly do not know, Miss Coltrane, and if it must come to that, would it not be better to simply grit one's teeth and do it?"

"Would you do the same if you were in my position?" she asked. "The thing is, Professor, I'm simply tired of all this. Of magic and war and constantly having to look over my shoulder," she hung her head and rubbed her temple.

"We all are, Miss Coltrane," he answered. "I shall speak to the Headmaster about this, and I shall speak with you again tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," Remy answered, getting up and heading out the door. "I apologize if I interrupted your evening."

Saying nothing, he waited until she left his office and closed the door behind her. Once she had done so, he picked up the piece of parchment and reread it, if only to be sure he had not missed anything the first time.

_Dear Miss Coltrane, _it read.

_In accordance with Statute 658, you are hereby summoned to the Ministry of Magic for a Blood Status hearing. This is to be done no later than 24 December 1998. _

_Please send a response no later than 31 August to confirm your appointment._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, _

_Minister for Magic._

Severus narrowed his eyes. For all intents and purposes, Ramona Coltrane was right. Blood Status hearings and compulsory attendance to such things were to have died with Voldemort. And Shacklebolt had been one of the Order; surely he would have seen just how asinine the entire thing was.

What could they possibly want to continue Blood Status hearings for?

Getting up, he decided there was no better time than to go on to the Headmaster's office and speak with Albus Dumbledore than the present. As much as he had to think about, the fact that a seventh year student had come to him asking about a Blood Status hearing was worrisome to say the least.

Whispering the password between clenched teeth, he climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Severus," the Headmaster turned as soon as Severus stepped through the door. "May I offer you a spot of tea?"

"No, thank you, Headmaster," he answered. "Although a student has come to me with a disturbing piece of news." He pulled the parchment from his robes and handed it to the older wizard.

Taking it, Dumbledore read quickly.

"I shall certainly be sending an owl to the Ministry if this is indeed true," he folded the parchment and handed it back to the Potions Master. "A Blood Status hearing for a seventh year student... this is simply odd. And what I also find most curious is that Miss Coltrane is not in your House, yet she came to you."

"As _a_ Head of House," Severus answered. "From what I understand, she was walking about the Castle in shock, and ended up in the dungeons. And said reaction would certainly be justified, would you not agree, Headmaster?"

"I suppose so, yes," Dumbledore agreed. "What was it that you told her?"

"That I would consult with you and let her know of your answer tomorrow morning. As I am not privy to the inner workings of the Ministry I could not give her advice one way or the other."

"That's perfectly well, Severus. Leave this with me, and I shall confer with you tomorrow before you speak with Miss Coltrane again."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Severus' mouth twitched slightly. "A good night to you."

"And to you, Severus," Dumbledore answered.

**ooOoo**

Remy stumbled to the bathroom in search of a shower. Perhaps the hot water would serve to clear her head and perhaps give her some insight into why she would have received this letter. She had no idea what Statute 658 actually _was,_ let alone why she would have had anything to do with it. Still, as confused as she was, there was no point worrying about it yet. At least until Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore had had a chance to investigate.

Rubbing the shampoo through her hair, she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Exactly as she'd thought… there was little point getting herself so worked up if there was a way to get the entire thing overturned.

Her head hit the pillow a little over half an hour later, and within moments, she was asleep.

**ooOoo**

_Tap, tap, tap_

Remy rolled over in her four-poster, squishing her pillow over her ears, trying to block out as much noise and light as possible.

_Tap, tap, tap _

Finally, the taping had increased in volume, forcing her to sit up and take the letter from the clearly irate owl who wanted the folded parchment out of its talons as soon as possible.

"Oh alright," she sighed, taking the parchment and offering the owl a treat from her bedside table. "Thank you."

The owl hooted and took off through the open window.

Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Remy unfolded the paper and read Professor Dumbledore's invitation to meet him at his office at 11am, ending the invitation with the notion that she must be careful in eating Acid Pops, lest they burn a hole in her tongue.

Taking this to mean that he had just given her his office password, she dressed quickly, went down to breakfast, and raced to Professor Dumbledore's office just before 11.

"Ah, Miss Coltrane," Dumbledore greeted her as she sat down opposite him. "Could I offer you a cup of tea?"

"No thank you, Professor. Might I just have some water?"

"As you wish," he answered as a glass of water appeared at her elbow.

She picked up the glass, "_Slainte mhath_, Professor," she offered in toast, and sipped.

"To you as well, Miss Coltrane," he answered, clearly understanding its meaning of "Good health", and waited until she set down the glass before continuing.

Remy looked to her left to see Professor Snape sitting in the office with them as well.

"I take it this isn't good news?" she deduced.

"Oh I think that depends on your point of view," Dumbledore answered, smoothing out the piece of parchment she had given Professor Snape the night before. "Now, both Professor Snape and I sent owls to the Ministry after you'd gone off to bed, and received word this morning about this Statute 658 that is referred to in your letter."

Her eyes narrowed as she picked up her water glass and sipped again.

"Statute 658 is part of Law 18486, which is a new Marriage Law that was put in place only a few months ago."

Remy choked, placing a hand over her mouth to keep from spitting water at Professor Dumbledore. "A what?" she managed as she accepted a handkerchief from the silent Professor Snape. "Thank you, Professor Snape," she added as she wiped her mouth, folded the cloth, and offered it back.

He held up a hand, signaling that she could keep it.

"A Marriage Law, as I said, Miss Coltrane," he explained as Remy put the handkerchief into her jeans pocket. "Now, this particular Marriage Law maintains that all Muggleborn witches and wizards should marry by the age of seventeen, eighteen at the latest, and the Blood Status hearing is simply to confirm that one is able to continue the production of magical children."

Remy stuttered, struggling to comprehend such a thing. Would they not have heard about this in the morning papers if this law existed? If it were true, why would they have wanted to keep everything hushed up?

"Wait, wait, hold on…"she shook her head, blinking more than a normal person ever should. "Professor, I don't even know if I am Muggleborn. I could just as easily be a Half-Blood. Could this not just be a mistake?"

"How do you mean, Miss Coltrane?" Professor Snape interjected, choosing that particular moment to speak.

"Well, I know my mother is a Muggle, but my father died when I was three. I have no way of knowing if he was a Muggle or if he was a wizard. He could easily have been either, couldn't he?"

"Not in this sense, I'm afraid, Miss Coltrane," Professor Dumbledore answered. "If you received the letter as you did, then the Ministry has ample documentation that you are Muggleborn, and are therefore subject to this law."

Remy inhaled a sharp breath, and blew it out forcefully through her nose.

"I see," she answered. "Well, if this is the case, Professor, what must I do?"

"The Ministry sent this secondary letter with their response. I suggest you read it, and then write to confirm your appointment." Dumbledore handed another piece of parchment to her and waited as she put it in her pocket. "After that, kindly speak with Professor Snape."

Taking another deep breath, she stood up.

"Thank you, Professor," she answered, leaving his office more confused than ever before.


	2. For What It's Worth

**A/N: Hello everyone! I finished writing this chapter from my vacation destination and couldn't wait to share it. Please feel free to leave a review, the door is always open.**

**ooOoo**

_The end of the century, I said my goodbyes. For what it's worth, I always aimed to please, but I nearly died. For what it's worth. Come on lay with me, 'cause I'm on fire. For what it's worth, I tear the sun in three, to light up your eyes_

_For What It's Worth- Placebo_

**ooOoo**

Remy made her way to the library with the secondary letter from the Ministry in her hand, determined to work her way through the previous editions of the Daily Prophet to be found there. If Professor Dumbledore did in fact say they had been published about a month before, why had she not seen it? Granted, she didn't read the Prophet every day; she could have missed it.

But first, the letter. Professor Dumbledore had very kindly suggested she read it before anything else. Sitting at an empty table with a rather large stack of newspapers, she broke the wax seal, unfolded it and began to read.

_Professor Dumbledore,_ it read.

_As you very well know, Law 18486, the Magical Marriages and Repopulation Law, was enacted in the hope that Statute 658 would bring about a surge in the magical population, having dwindled significantly during the War. The Blood Status hearings that you refer to within Statute 658 are, as you rightly surmised, being used to determine any Muggleborn witch or wizard's ability to continue their magical bloodline, hence helping to recoup the loss. I do not say this lightly, as every eligible witch or wizard up to the age of 39 will be interviewed and subject to said hearings. That being said, it would usually be conducted after the person's birthday. With the student in question, Miss Coltrane's, birthday being the 17__th__ of October, it is absolutely imperative that we see her and identify and treat any potential problems or impediments to seeing this law fulfilled._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

Remy looked at the letter in disgust, resisting (and very nearly failing to repress) the urge to rip the parchment into very tiny pieces. It was absolutely ludicrous: thinking that every eligible witch or wizard would actually comply with this ridiculous law. Were they hoping to repopulate the entire country within a year's time? It actually sounded as though they wanted to be using whomever was left as breeding chattel.

"I just… I don't understand," she said to the parchment. "How are they going to determine Blood Status and use that within a Marriage Law? If I received the letter, they already know I'm Muggleborn, what would be the point?"

Sighing heavily, she put down the parchment and moved to start looking through the previous editions of the Daily Prophet. There had to be something in these pages, even if it were only a sentence… perhaps it would help.

Three hours and sixteen editions of the newspaper later, including a marriage announcement between Seamus Finnegan and a young witch named Samantha MacDonald, and other announcements acknowledging all those who had lost their lives, she was still no closer to finding her answer.

Well, wasn't that just perfect?

What had Professor Dumbledore said once she'd read the letter? Right, speak with Professor Snape. But then, what could Professor Snape do to help? He did not have any sort of power at the Ministry, and he seemed more than content to live his life anonymously with very little contact from anyone, aside from Professor Dumbledore and the occasional meeting regarding school matters.

Wanting very much to strangle the Minister of Magic for this absolute travesty of a law, she picked up her books and made sure to return the Daily Prophets to their rightful place before making her way to Professor Snape's office. Having only been there once before (and quite accidently, she would silently add), it took her a few minutes to find her way.

Clearing her throat, she knocked on the door.

"Come," was the curt reply.

She pushed the door open to see him bent over a piece of parchment and quill scratching furiously over it. He looked up, nodded at her, and continued with whatever it was he was writing.

Remy took this to mean that she was welcome to sit in one of the chairs in the corner, and he would be with her in a moment. Doing so, she watched as he inspected his work, and set it back down.

"How can I help you, Miss Coltrane?"

"Professor Dumbledore said I should speak with you after I read the letter from the Ministry."

He nodded curtly. "And what did you discover?"

"That there is absolutely no record of this mandate regarding Blood Status and this new Marriage Law that I can find. Sixteen previous editions of the Prophet and absolutely nothing, sir," she answered. "Which makes me wonder why this is even an issue. If they want to repopulate, would they not just allow people to do so in their own time?"

"The Ministry enjoys nothing more than interfering in people's lives, Miss Coltrane. I thought that would have been an obvious conclusion." He got up and poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the shelf behind his desk. "Could I offer you some water?"

"Thank you," she accepted a glass from him. "We've already established that they enjoy interfering, but they already know I'm Muggleborn, don't they? I wouldn't have received the letter if they knew otherwise, isn't that correct?"

"It seems logical," he agreed.

"And why did Professor Dumbledore tell me to speak with you about it?" Remy asked. "Is there anything you might be able to do?"

He grit his teeth.

"I received a letter from the Ministry myself," he admitted, as though it physically hurt. "It seems that once you have had your hearing, the next step is to match you with another eligible wizard in order to expedite the process."

"See, that would have been useful information to have when I received the letter," she took a sip from her glass. "How did you know this if Professor Dumbledore wasn't willing to say anything more than he did?"

He hesitated. "Dumbledore _did_ have this information. He felt, for whatever reason, that it would be better coming from me."

"That is one of the most confusing things I have ever heard in my life," she answered. "I have absolutely no connection to you, Professor, well, personal connection at any rate. Not that I don't hold you in _some_ regard…" She drained her glass and held it on her lap. "And just who are they looking to match me with? Have they said?"

He bit the inside of his cheek.

"They have not, Miss Coltrane," he answered. "However, if you schedule your hearing, then I will do what I can to find out more. It might be possible for me to help you."

She nodded. "Thank you, sir." Handing him the glass, she went back out the door and back to her dormitory.

**ooOoo**

Severus Snape went back to Dumbledore's office once Ramona had dismissed herself. Of course, he had lied to her in not knowing whom they had wanted to pair her with.

He had had much the same reaction she did when he had received a letter informing him that was to be part of this farce. The dunderheads at the Ministry thought it a good idea to pair him with Ramona Coltrane, a young woman who, until the day before, he had barely spoken three sentences to outside of a classroom.

Then again, this was happening with the majority of people affected by this new law. Granted, he had long since been identified as a Half-Blood wizard, but this sounded just as absurd to him as it did to Miss Coltrane. He would have been content to live out the rest of his life alone, but it seemed he had little choice in the matter. He did not know exactly what had been written in Miss Coltrane's letter, but his had explicitedly stated that the alternative would be to surrender his wand and live out his life as a Muggle.

Well, he could live as a Muggle if he so wished, but he much preferred his status as a wizard. He still had the house at Spinner's End, but Cokeworth was still not a place he wished to be spending any significant amount of time. It had not changed in the years he had lived there. It was still dilapidated, cold, and dirty, as it had been when he was a child. No person should want to live there, except those who did not have a choice.

"Headmaster, why did you think it prudent to send her searching with only half the information she would have needed to make the same conclusion? Miss Coltrane is scheduling her hearing as we speak, and yet I am forbidden from telling her that the Ministry is seeking to pair her with me."

"I thought it might help, Severus, in allowing you and Miss Coltrane a little more contact if you are to be subject to this law."

Severus bit the inside of his cheek so hard he swore he could nearly taste blood.

"I am certainly no good match for a seventeen year old girl," he insisted. "Would it not serve to pair her with someone who is closer in age?"

"And who would you suggest, Severus?"

"No idea," he answered. "But certainly not me."

**ooOoo**

Remy heard no more about Blood Status hearings until the first week of December, which was the only time the Ministry had in which to see her, for her own hearing. Not feeling in a particularly charitable mood at that moment, she resolved to go and get the entire thing over with, and then head home for the Christmas holidays, where her mother was expecting her to stay for at least three weeks.

She made her appointment for a Saturday, and duly informed her Head of House that she had been summoned to the Ministry, in case someone should ask. Steeling herself for a long, drawn out hearing with a gamut of Ministry officials, she took a deep breath and waited to be called before the council.

In the end, though, she realized, it was merely a formality. It figured. Each time one seems to replay almost impossible scenarios in one's head, thinking that a meeting or some other thing that needs to be done is going to be worse than it actually is, it suddenly does not turn out to be so. This seemed to be one such instance. She had been called to the Minister's office, and sat down with Minister Shacklebolt.

"Well then, Miss Coltrane, I see you've decided it's best to meet me just before the deadline. Now, I need you to confirm that you understand the need for this hearing. That with the wizarding population dwindling, there is an urgent need to repopulate our world."

"Urgent as in, we could all die out tomorrow?"

"Not quite that urgent," the Minister answered, "but a need nonetheless. Now, we know you are Muggleborn, daughter of Sophie and David, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Only child? You have no siblings?"

"No, sir."

"Accepted Hogwarts at age 11, graduating end of this year, correct?"

"Yes, Minister. But I still don't see…"

"Planning to have children?" he interrupted, seemingly not willing to listen to any other questions.

"Well someday yes, but not immediately…"

"Then you're willing to continue the magical line, correct?"

"It's not a question of willing if we are being forced to," she reasoned, hoping to catch a breath in between answers. "Wait," she put up a hand. "Minister, isn't there also a need to consider that any magical person runs the risk of producing a Squib, just as there is a possibility of any Muggle family having magical children?"

"That is a very minute possibility, we do not consider that a grave concern."

The questions came on and on for well over an hour, in the end concluding that Ramona Coltrane was indeed fit to carry on a magical bloodline, despite her Muggleborn status.

Why did she suddenly feel as though she needed to take a shower?

When she returned to Hogwarts, there was an owl waiting by the window in her dormitory, another letter tied to its leg. While she was still not in a charitable mood, she could not just ignore the poor thing. Remy took the letter, and sent the bird on its way.

_Miss Coltrane,_ it read.

_Congratulations! The Ministry has concluded that you are eligible to continue your magical bloodline. Attached with this letter, you will find a list of eligible wizards who the Ministry feels to be an appropriate match for you. _

_Hoping you are well._

_Mafalda Hopkirk,_

_Department of Magical Marriages_

Was this really something to be congratulated on? She couldn't resist rolling her eyes. The only purpose she could see that the hearing served was to determine that she, Ramona Coltrane, had a functioning uterus. Oh joy and happy day!

She proceeded to read the second piece of parchment and realized that the Ministry had only listed three people who could possibly be a match. Severus Snape, Michael Corner, and… did that say Neville Longbottom? Hadn't he been engaged to someone else? What sort of criteria had they based these options on, simply pulling names out of a hat?

Seeing as none of these options, marrying any of these men or surrendering her wand appealed to her, she decided that she would delay things for as long as possible, providing Professor Dumbledore agreed to such. She was sure that in his wisdom, he would at least try to do something to make the Ministry see sense. How could any seventeen year old be expected to fall in love with someone they had been matched with, and then forced to marry?

Granted, she understood _why _they were implementing these laws, but she did not, in any way, agree with it.

Wait, she told herself, picking up the parchment and rereading it for a third time. Did that say Severus Snape?

As in Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts?

As in twenty years older than her, didn't seem to enjoy anyone's company no matter who they were, dark and brooding Professor Severus Snape?

Well that's just perfect, she groused, folding the letter and falling backward onto her four poster.


	3. Disappeared

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and favouriting this story, but PLEASE tell me what you think. Please feel free to leave a review, the door is always open.**

**ooOoo**

_I was once an individual, sharp and angular, you could see me from a distance. I've learned as I've gone, picked up life as I went along, now I'm well rounded but I've disappeared. Somewhere between knowledge, failure and success, I got everything off my chest, and I've disappeared._

_Disappeared- Russell Crowe and Alan Doyle, feat. Danielle Spencer_

**ooOoo**

Severus sat at his desk, attempting to grade essay after essay on Shrinking Potions and their effects if brewed incorrectly. However, this marriage law business proved to be a very significant distraction. Just as he was sure Miss Coltrane was very much against the entire thing, he could not deny that he shared the same sentiments.

Indeed, these Blood Status hearings had been used during the Wars as a means of identifying and expelling Muggleborn witches and wizards from "good" society, or, if they had been so unlucky, used as experiments for the Dark Lord's pleasure. He and Professor Dumbledore, as best they could, had tried to prevent any student from falling into his path and thus being subject to horrible things. That was not to say, however, that certain hexes and curses did not fly through the corridors in certain moments of frustration. People under extraordinary amounts of pressure were liable to snap at any time, and young people with raging hormones and plagued with fear were no exception.

Now, as the war had been over for nearly six months, he was at a loss to explain how Blood Status would have been any sort of barrier to reproduction, and why it had been written into a marriage law.

After allowing his thoughts to stray, he shifted his focus back to the business of marking essays when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come," he bit out.

The door pushed open to reveal none other than Miss Ramona Coltrane, brushing a leaf off her cloak and attempting to smooth her windswept mahogany hair.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she greeted, still brushing her hair out of her face.

"Miss Coltrane," he answered. "I trust your hearing went well."

"It depends on your definition of well, I suppose," she shrugged, biting down on her lip, a gesture he noticed immediately.

"Oh?"

"I was expecting a large trial and hearing when really, all it ended up being was a meeting with the Minister for Magic. All he really wanted to know about was family history and if I wanted children. All in all it seemed to have served its purpose."

He said nothing, setting down his quill.

"What he concluded, for all this tomfoolery, was that I have a functioning uterus and am therefore able to have children. As though I didn't know that already."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that meant to be funny?"

"Which part? My functioning uterus or the fact that I knew it already?" she asked. "Either way, the answer is no. I just don't believe that the state of my reproductive organs is any business of the Minister's, now or ever."

"Well I cannot fault you for that," he mused. "I assume you also read what the next step is in this farce?"

She nodded, looking apprehensively at the chair sitting in front of his desk.

"You may sit," he told her.

Doing so, she slipped her coat off and hung it around the back of the chair.

"I did," she nodded, "According to the Department of… whatever it's called, Magical something and something else, I have three choices in whom I'd like to spent the rest of my life with."

"Three? Well that's more than most," he sounded almost amused as he fixed a button on his cuff that had come undone. The silence that then settled between them seemed strained and increasingly awkward.

Clearing her throat, she was somewhat relieved when he looked at her.

"The first choice was you."

He only leaned back in response, allowing her the opportunity to continue questioning him if she wished.

"Did you know about this? If your name is on my letter, surely you must have heard something."

He now had to think very carefully about his answer. Telling the truth in this instance would only serve to cause more damage. Yes, he had heard from the Ministry regarding his fate, but to tell her so would ruin any chance of maintaining a civil conversation.

"I did not," he shook his head slightly, his jaw clenched. "However, now that you know, and we now sit at this crossroads, I do have a suggestion."

"As do I," she said.

"Go on then," he held out his hand in permission, before setting his arms on the desk, leaning forward in invitation.

"I'm not fond of the second option available," she admitted. "I really enjoy the life I lead here. It's far less interesting to live life as a Muggle, as I'm sure you understand."

"Speak plainly, Miss Coltrane."

"I don't want to surrender my wand," she struggled to gather her words and force them to form a coherent sentence. "And seeing as the Ministry views you and I as a good match, could we not…"

He waited.

"Could we not… that is… could we not at least try?"

He arched his brow.

"Try to be friends, I mean?" as she spoke, she realized just how juvenile she sounded. "So far as I understand, there's nothing forbidding a marriage between friends, is there?"

"If that's so, Miss Coltrane, would you not rather approach someone who is closer to your age?"

She hung her head. "Actually, I don't have many friends," she told him.

**ooOoo**

So, Miss Coltrane was a social outcast, just as he was, Severus mused. If anything, that would make things more difficult. Two people, apparently friendless, could indeed find solace in each other, but it was often ill advised.

"I'm sorry for that, Miss Coltrane," he answered.

"It's not so bad, really," she shrugged. "At least when I was younger, I wasn't worrying about doing anything untoward or getting into trouble, because how can someone get into trouble if they don't have any friends? Plus it gave me plenty of time to get work done and not have to worry about petty distractions."

He knew from experience that such an attitude was not healthy. Yes, one could be a good student, but there needed to be a balance between work and play. What was that Muggle saying? "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?" Either way, that was not the issue at hand. Ramona Coltrane had come to him for help, and, as senseless as he found the entire situation, he would do what he could.

"If I agree to this, Miss Coltrane," he began. "We must act as though nothing has changed. Until the age of June, regardless of whether or not you are of age, you are still my student, and I your professor."

"Fair enough," she agreed. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, I am not sure," he admitted, leaning back in his chair. "In fact, you now know that I find this marriage law to be entirely pointless and incredibly stupid. However, to save everyone some level of embarrassment, we might as well try."

Ramona nodded, a sense of relief spreading in the pit of her stomach.

"So what should we do now?"

"I suggest you head on back to your dormitory, Miss Coltrane. As I understand it, the train back to King's Cross will be leaving this evening to take students home for the Christmas holidays, and I would hate for you to miss it."

There was no mistaking the indifference in his voice.

**ooOoo**

The ride to King's Cross was one of the most uncomfortable Remy could remember. Even after getting up and walking up and down the train, finishing a reread _Pride and Prejudice _for the third time, and trying to have a nap, she could not settle. Her conversation with Professor Snape played over and over in her head. This agreement they had reached, how exactly could she explain it? Was it an understanding of some sort, or was it just an offer of friendship? Well, that sounded alright, but perhaps it could be called conditional friendship for the time being.

More than that, how on Earth could she tell her mother about all this? With Remy's father gone, she and her grandmother were all her mother had. How could she tell her that she faced a choice of marriage by the age of eighteen or risk expulsion from Hogwarts and all she held dear? In marrying Professor Snape, if it indeed came to that, she could only hope that he would prevent her from visiting her family, even if they were Muggles.

From King's Cross, she met her mother and grandmother outside the station and drove home to Cokeworth.

"Tell me all about school, Ramona, dear," her grandmother, Laura, called Nan, crooned from the passenger side while she curled into a ball in the back seat.

"Oh Mum, let her be," Remy's mother, Sophie, hushed her as she drove through a green light. "She's home until January. There'll be plenty of time to talk, won't there, honey?"

"Yes Mum," Remy answered as she yawned and closed her eyes, allowing the motion of the car to rock her to sleep.

**ooOoo**

For all Remy knew, she hadn't said a word to anyone since she'd gotten home, and no wonder, having slept until the next morning. She'd had just enough strength the night before to get herself up the stairs to her bedroom, change into pajamas, and then crawl into bed.

"Well look who decided to show her face," she heard as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Nan," she smiled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is there tea made?"

"On the counter in the red teapot, love."

"Oooh, the good china. Aren't I lucky?"

"Cheeky," the older woman smiled, giving her granddaughter a hug. "You slept clear through. You're not ill, are you?"

"No, Nan, I promise," Remy made her way over to the teapot and searched the cupboard overhead for a mug. "Where's Mum?"

"Grocery shop, love," she answered. "You didn't think we'd let you starve while you were home, did you?"

"Of course not," Remy poured milk into her mug first before picking up the teapot. "I didn't realize I'd slept so long."

"You were exhausted, dear," Laura answered as she got up from the kitchen table and back over the stove. Opening the oven door, she reached in and pulled out a warmed plate for her. "There's also flapjacks if you're interested."

"Actually, Nan," Remy took a sip of her tea, grimacing as the too hot liquid briefly scalded her tongue. "I'll just have tea for now. My mouth tastes like I licked the sidewalk, and I look like I just rolled out from under the rubbish bin, so I'll go wash."

"Don't be licking sidewalks, Ramona, that's terribly unhygienic."

Remy laughed in spite of herself as she went back up the stairs to the bathroom, mug of tea in hand.

**ooOoo**

It took a few days before Remy was able to settle back into a routine of being home. She'd shared enough of what had happened between September and when she had come home to satisfy Nan's curiosity (never mind conveniently forgetting to tell her about the marriage law and her understanding with Professor Snape), and had taken her clunker of a car out of the garage. She'd taken her Muggle driving test the summer before, and had practiced as much as possible while on holidays home.

Sticking the key in the ignition, Remy back the car out of the driveway and set off. With no particular destination in mind, there was no harm in exploring, was there?

Turning down onto a street she'd never been down before, she drove very cautiously, as she assumed there would be young children playing about, building snowmen and having snowball fights, or otherwise simply sliding skeleton on toboggans down the street since it was so icy.

It seemed perfectly logical to expect these things during Christmas holidays home, and, somehow it comforted her. Turning onto another winding street, the one person she hadn't expected to see who she thought to be Severus Snape wrapped in a long coat and dark scarf walking down the sidewalk, past all the children and their wintertime activities, taking no notice of the falling snow.

Hoping to all Gods past and present that she was seeing things, she rounded the corner and made her way toward the (hopefully reasonably plowed and passable) country roads. Checking her petrol gauge, she conceivably had enough to take her straight to Calais if she wished. That wasn't a bad idea, really. Drive until she could forget the entire thing. Move to France, change her name, and start over completely.

Still irrationally spooked, she drove until she could safely pull over, put her head on the steering wheel, and steady her breathing.

"Easy, Remy," she told herself. "You did not just see Severus Snape in your neighbourhood. There's no way he would be home from school yet, if he even lives in Cokeworth at all. Relax… you're fine. He's not there."

Without any warning, she wretched out a single sob. That single sob became a scream of frustration, and, unable to stop herself, she banged her open palm on the steering wheel, screaming until the elephant sitting on her chest temporarily shifted to the pit of her stomach.


	4. Backyard Skulls

**Guest: You're right, the Minister wouldn't be able to interview absolutely everyone, but he does do some of the interviews, and Remy's was one of them. Thank you for the review.**

**Notwritten: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you for the review.  
><strong>

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has favourited Bending Spoons so far, but I would absolutely love to know what you think. Please feel free to leave a review, the door is always open.**

**ooOoo**

_All our secrets are smothered in dirt, underneath paving stones, lying waiting to be told. Some stay hidden, whilst some get found, like a long lost soul, like a skull beneath the ground. Backyard skulls, deep beneath the ground, all those backyard skulls, not deep enough to never be found._

_Backyard Skulls- Frightened Rabbit_

**ooOoo**

Once she'd shouted herself hoarse, she took a deep breath, turned the car around, and decided it was probably best to drive back home. Yes, home was a good idea.

Being at home meant the opportunity to show her Mum and Nan the letter outlining a Blood Status hearing and a Marriage Law in a world they knew nothing about. How could she explain it without letting her emotions get the best of her?

Ah well, best to just grit her teeth and do it. Her Mum and Nan were rational women, surely they would understand. They might even offer advice…

Sure, if they didn't think she was crazy for agreeing to it in the first place.

Turning back into the driveway, she put the car in park and sat staring at the garage door, willing herself to open the door and go back in the house. The letter was sitting at the bottom of her bag under her Standard Book of Spells textbook. She'd have to rummage through her bag to actually find it, but perhaps that would buy her more time.

"Alright, stop being such an idiot. Get up." She scolded herself, turning off the ignition, locking the car doors and walking back to the front door.

"Is that you, Remy?" her mum called from the kitchen. "I've got the kettle on if you need."

"Yes Mum, I do need. Although I may need something stronger by the time we're done."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Cup of tea sounds lovely, Mum!" she called. "I'll be right down. I need something from upstairs."

Charging up the stairs, she ripped out her schoolbag and dug through the mess to find the letter, and came back downstairs to find both her Mum and Nan sitting at the kitchen table, hands wrapped around mugs of steaming tea and biscuits laid out on the table.

"You sounded distressed, honey. What's troubling you?"

"Oh," she managed as she sat down at the table with the letter in her hands. "Um… I don't even know where to start."

"At the beginning, where most stories start," Laura offered.

"Thanks Nan," Remy swallowed. "Well, you know how Professor McGonagall came to talk to you about Hogwarts when I was eleven? Explaining all about magic and how I was a witch and how Hogwarts would help me control all those outbursts I'd been having?"

"Yes…"

"Well, just last year, there was a huge war all over Britain. All those murders and bridges collapsing… that wasn't worn out suspensions and carbon monoxide. It was absolutely nasty."

Both women were remarkably stoic. In truth, it was a little unnerving. She had just told them that she and millions of other had been at war for over a year, yet they said nothing. Strange.

"It was the Darkest wizard in over a century, called Voldemort. He came back, and this time he was obsessed with living forever. I don't know all the details, but finally, after about a year and a half, Harry Potter and his friends found a way to kill him. Since I was older and trapped at the school, I started finding ways to get the younger children to safety. Millions of people lost their lives. The toll wasn't so bad here because he hadn't really developed a taste for Muggles, that's non- Magic people, yet, but it was terribly close."

"But if it's all over like you've just told us, why are you so close to tears, dear?" Sophie reached across the table and took her daughter's hand. "What's happened?"

"Um…" she cleared her throat. "Because of the massive loss of life, the Minister for Magic, he's similar to your Prime Minister, is really paranoid. He's enacted this marriage law, and I have to marry by the time I'm eighteen."

Sophie's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to…"

"I heard you the first time, honey," she assured her. "That's barbaric! No person knows their mind well enough at eighteen to marry anyone."

"I don't like it either, Mum, but I also don't like the alternative."

"What's the alternative?"

"Surrendering my wand," she answered. "I don't want to do that. Everything I know has to do with magic. I could, in theory, live just fine as a Muggle, but I don't want to. I've worked really hard, and I don't want to throw it away because I broke the law."

Sophie narrowed her eyes. "Would it really be so bad to live without magic, Remy? Are you absolutely sure you're prepared to give up the life you could have had to marry?"

"Well no, not yet," she admitted. "I have three choices as to _who_ I might marry, so that's something, I guess."

"Three? Why would they give you three choices? Why not just match you with someone and have done with it if they're so desperate?"

"To give the illusion of control to the people involved," Remy muttered, laying the parchment on the table for easy access.

"Then who are your choices?" Sophie asked, picking up the parchment.

Remy took a sip of her tea. "Look on the second page."

Sophie did so, flipping it from front to back in order to see if it would reveal anything else. "Severus Snape… Michael Corner… Neville Longbottom… Remy, have you talked to any of these people?"

"Yes, I did. Only one of them, though," she might as well be honest about it, she just wouldn't say which one. She was sure her mother could make a logical deduction.

"Who did you approach about this? And didn't you say Severus Snape was one of your teachers?"

"Yes…"

"Good Lord, it's like that Police song," Sophie couldn't hide her contempt. "First you tell me the new Magical Prime Minister has enacted a marriage law and now they want to match you with someone so much older… You're underage, Remy. They can't force you to marry, and marry your _teacher_ at that!"

"Remember, this is at Hogwarts, and in the wizarding world. Once you turn seventeen, you're of age, and if you remember, I turned seventeen in October."

"I know when your birthday is, honey," Sophie reached over and once again took her daughter's hand. "Still, isn't this a bit much? Even if he is your first choice, why do they want you paired with Professor Snape so badly?"

"It's not as though I'm jumping into his bed, Mum," Remy couldn't stop herself. "Professor Snape was the first person willing to help me when I first found out about it. Anyway, there's nothing between us. The only thing we agreed on was that we would try to form a sort of friendship."

"Marriage is based on a lot more than just friendship."

"But it's one of the building blocks, isn't it?" Remy ran a hand down her face in frustration. "I don't care about age, Mum. Professor Snape is brilliant. He's a war hero, even if he won't take any recognition for it. For God's sake, he's stuck, just as I am. According to the law, he has to marry, same as I do. I thought perhaps he and I could help each other."

"Ramona," Laura chose that precise moment to speak. "While that's all well and good, wanting to help someone… sweetheart, you're only seventeen."

"Nan, please," Remy took another sip of her tea. "I'm trying to be rational about this. Do you really not think I'm absolutely terrified? Do you not think that I would rather wait; to be sure I loved someone before I married the person and spent the rest of my life with them? It's not so simple as to say no."

The two women were shocked into silence.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Remy choked out. "I'm going to go out for a walk…" she raced to the front door, pulling her jacket off a chair from the dining room and fled.

**ooOoo**

Zipping up her jacket as she walked, she made her way through the neighbourhood to the park where she had spent hours upon hours swinging and running about as a young girl, making up imaginary stories and climbing trees, keeping herself occupied. The swing set was still there, though it was considerably older and rustier than what she remembered. Still, it was there, and that was enough.

Walking over and sitting down, she rocked back and forth on her heels, digging into her pocket to find a forgotten pair of gloves. Pulling them on, she blew on her hands for warmth, pondering her decision to tell her mother and grandmother about her predicament. Perhaps it had been too early, especially when she hadn't had a chance to speak to Professor Snape about it. After all, they were both pieces of this very confusing puzzle, and they hadn't even spoken to each other at length!

The sound of boots crunching through the snow toward her caught her attention. Looking up, she saw none other than Severus Snape walking toward the swing set.

"Miss Coltrane," he greeted her.

"Hello Professor," she brought her hand up to shield her eyes against the glare of the sun bouncing off the snow. "Enjoying the sun?"

"Tolerating it would be more appropriate," he answered.

"That was an incredibly stupid question then, I'm sorry sir," she brought her hand down and looked away.

An uncomfortable silence swelled between them.

"I didn't even know you lived in Cokeworth, sir," she blurted, forcing her eyes back toward him.

"Spinner's End," he confirmed, crossing his arms over his jacket.

She gripped the chains on the swing to keep herself upright. "So it _was _you I saw the other day!"

"I beg your pardon?" his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I want out for a drive the other day. I've got my Muggle driving license so I took the car out to practice and…" she paused to breathe. "There's an empty swing if you're interested, sir."

He accepted.

"Anyway, I was driving and I turned onto the street and I saw you walking down the sidewalk. Spooked me so much I nearly drove off the road," she shivered just thinking about the effect only seeing him had had on her. "I was so convinced that you wouldn't have been back from Hogwarts yet that I thought I was seeing things…"

He waited.

"May I ask what you are still doing in Cokeworth if you were only drving through, Miss Coltrane?"

"Oh I wasn't driving through. I live here," she answered, continuing to rock back and forth on her heels. "Two streets over, with my mother and grandmother."

"I see," he nodded. "Then I suppose it's a quiet Christmas break."

"We all deserve it after last year," she muttered. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"Why should you apologize, Miss Coltrane?" he responded, resisting the urge to bring a hand up to his neck, where the scar from the snake bite was safely covered from prying eyes. "It was my choice to do as I did."

"Perhaps, but no one deserves to be treated as a pawn."

"Would you not say that is what the Ministry is doing with our current situation?"

"That's precisely it," Remy reached into her pocket and pulled out the dark green handkerchief, twisting it in her hand. "I told my mother about the marriage law."

"And what was her response?" he kept his voice steady.

"She thinks the entire thing is ridiculous," Remy untwisted the handkerchief and folded it again, merely for something to do in order to overcome her nerves. "Although I can't say I blame her."

"I agree entirely," he answered. "We've already established that the entire thing is farcical."

"But she doesn't understand why we agreed to do it. Even with my explanation, she unfortunately still jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Perhaps that's better," he stood and waited.

"You want her to think you're a pervert?" Remy asked.

"Pardon?"

"She thinks you have inappropriate designs on me," she explained, again shielding her eyes from the sun's glare. "Something about the age difference."

"I see," he offered her his hand. "Walk with me, Miss Coltrane."

She took his offer and stood up, a little bolt of electricity shooting through her hand.

She cleared her throat and let go, settling in to a comfortable walk as they walked together in silence for the first few minutes.

"I can understand why she might be worried," he finally spoke. "It's a twenty year difference, Miss Coltrane, and that's worrying for any parent."

"I don't care about the age difference, Professor," Remy insisted. "If experience has taught me anything, it's that one can have friends of any age and still have plenty to talk about. Besides, isn't that what we agreed on, that we would at least try to be friends?"

"Yes indeed," he nodded. "However, I find it strange that you do not have reservations beyond the fact that your mother is so worried."

"Oh I have plenty, I'm just very good at hiding them," Remy insisted. "I'm sure you have some as well, but neither of us are willing to share quite yet."

He said nothing.

"I think she's also worried because I'm an only child," Remy continued, sticking her hand in her jacket pocket, making sure she hadn't left anything behind in the park. "Oh…" she gasped in surprise, finding a few coins that she'd sworn wasn't there before. "Surprise money! That's always nice to find."

He smirked.

"I believe you said your father passed away when you were very young, isn't that correct?" he asked her, changing the subject, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes," she answered, replacing the coins and shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. "My grandmother moved in with us to help just after."

"May I ask why your mother never remarried?"

Remy shrugged. "There was one love in her life, I suppose."

**ooOoo**

Severus could certainly understand that notion. After all, his own father had been an abusive, drunken lout, but his mother had loved the man. How much of that love had slowly turned into obligation as they had no means of escape, he would never know. And Severus himself had loved Lily Evans since childhood, living only to protect her son after her death.

That being said, he no longer loved her as fiercely as he once had. In September, barely five months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Severus had made the decision to return, if only to postpone retirement and the boredom that would surely come with it. Lily's son Harry now had his own life, and was safe, thus releasing Severus of any further obligation and promise toward him and his family.

"I can understand the notion," he finally answered her. "Do you know anything about your father at all?"

"Some," she nodded. "I have pictures, and my Mum and Nan have told me stories about him and what he did and what he was like, but it isn't the same as having him there, you know?"

"Yes I do," he answered her.

"But I don't know anything different," the young woman answered him, reaching for her handkerchief he had seen in her hand earlier. They turned the corner back onto Spinner's End. "How can I miss the man if I never had him around in the first place?"

"I suppose," he agreed as they walked past his front door. "Miss Coltrane, you do realize that we do not have to marry immediately. We still have a year to decide what our best course of action would be."

Her eyes went wide. "Until I'm eighteen, correct?" She turned away and sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Oh, thank you," she dabbed at her nose with the handkerchief. "Excuse me, sir, I hadn't expected that." They continued walking together as she gathered her composure. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Not as yet," he admitted as they went around the bend, passing the stream and one of the old factories that stood dormant, and had done for many years.

"Could I make a suggestion?" they crossed over the bridge that formed the beginning of the path back to her own street.

"By all means."

"Well," she paused and drew breath. "When we're not at Hogwarts, and speaking one and one, could we perhaps call each other by our first names?"

It wasn't long before they reached her driveway. She stopped and leaned against the car's bonnet, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That seems reasonable," he stood in front of her. "I'm not going to assume you do not know how to pronounce my first name."

"It's pronounced Severus, is it not?" she asked in confirmation. "I never thought it was that difficult, even if I'd only ever seen it written in newspapers and articles."

"Yes you're correct," Severus turned and leaned against the car beside her. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with your pragmatic approach to this law, Ramona."

She shuddered.

"You dislike your name?"

"No, it's just that I've always preferred my nickname. I only use Ramona on legal documentation and at school to avoid confusion."

"Then what name would you prefer?"

"Remy," she told him. "Apparently I had trouble saying Ramona when I was young, so one day I said my name was Remy and it stuck."

"It seems simple enough," he agreed, still not completely comfortable with the arrangement they currently had, but he could not deny they had made some progress in their so called relationship outside of the school. He stood up straight and once again, silence fell between them.

"Severus," she stood up to follow him before he turned to go back home. "I'd like to thank you."

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"This talk we've had," she explained. "As surprised as I was to see you, I'm glad I did. Thank you."

Severus nodded, moving his hair out of his face.

"Happy Christmas, Ramona."

She didn't bother to correct him.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

She waited against the car as he continued walking, and smiled as she went up the front steps and back into the house.


	5. Soul's Road

**false account: Oh I'm so glad. Here is more. Thank you for the review, it's always nice to see a new reviewer.**

**ArtsyWoods: Ramona is a lot of fun to write, especially as I learn more about her while I write. Thank you for the review.**

**notwritten: I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the review.**

**A/N: I'm so happy people are enjoying Ramona and Severus' story. I truly enjoy writing them, they're very intriguing. And to those who lurk, please feel free to leave a review, the door is always open.**

**ooOoo**

_We're two of a kind, we're stumbling blind. Searching so hard that sometimes it can feel like we're losing our minds. Oh how many times have we paused in the night, not knowing the other was there? But maybe together we'd finally be getting somewhere._

_Soul's Road- Lawrence Gowan_

**ooOoo**

Severus pushed open the door to Spinner's End, hanging his coat up in the closet before heading down to the library on the first floor of the house. For all he had endured throughout his adolescence, he had, like Ramona, taken solace in books. Somehow it was incredibly simple and freeing to refer to her by her first name, even if only in his thoughts the majority of the time. Perhaps they had more in common than just self- imposed social isolation.

He knew from her schoolwork that she was clever, and he supposed that came from the insane amount of reading she did outside the classroom. She'd told him herself that she often had her nose buried in books rather than being out and about. While it was certainly admirable to want to expand one's mind and learn more about the world, there were other ways to do so than just reading.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the back bookshelf and pulled out his mother's old History of Magic textbook. She'd kept it hidden until Severus had started at Hogwarts. Actually, if he recalled correctly, he had inherited the majority of her textbooks, as there were very few funds for such things. Although he still suspected that she'd hidden them as his father wanted nothing to do with magic, and the word "magic" grew to become synonymous with Severus and his mother, Eileen.

Closing the textbook and hastily replacing it on the shelf, he allowed his thoughts to drift back toward the marriage law. Just as he was sure Ramona was absolutely terrified at the prospect of marriage at her age, he, unfortunately, did not have grounds to refuse the law himself. If he did not marry, he faced expulsion as well.

Exasperated, he sighed and went to pour himself a drink.

**ooOoo**

Remy sat in the living room, tilting her head back and closing her eyes against the glares coming from the women who raised her.

"So who did I see you talking with in the driveway?" Laura asked, hoping to diffuse the tension that was building between them.

"Nan, don't think I can't hear that smirk in your voice," Remy sighed. "It was Professor Snape."

"_That's_ Professor Snape?" Sophie gasped, her eyes wide. "Well, he's quite… not exactly what I expected, but…"

"Mum, please," Remy opened one eye and huffed, blowing her bangs up out of his line of vision. "All we did today was talk. I ran into him at the park, and we talked."

"What about?"

"Not much, if I'm being truthful," she stood up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a hair tie she'd had on her wrist. "We've only just introduced ourselves on a first name basis. Anything else is a long way off, now could you please stop jumping to conclusions?"

And without another word, Remy charged up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Once she caught her breath, she dug into her desk and pulled out a pen and paper.

**ooOoo**

Severus now sat at his own desk, drink in hand, staring at the pile of essays he'd brought him to grade over the holidays. He willed himself to put the entire fiasco out of his mind, at least until June, when Ramona was due to graduate. He could not, after all, think of her as anyone other than his student while she was still at Hogwarts.

The Ministry, however, seemed to have different plans. They wanted an engagement and marriage within a year, and neither of them were ready, he knew.

However, they were not going to get anywhere if they did not talk things through once again. Sighing, he finished his drink and went back to grading papers, if only to give himself something to do.

**ooOoo**

Somehow the prospect of returning to Hogwarts at the start of term in January made Remy more nervous than when she'd first started at the age of eleven. The worst part was that she couldn't quite understand why. After all, it wasn't as though everything had changed completely in the course of a day…

But in a way, it had. She would be going back to Hogwarts with a very difficult dilemma on her hands. Should she ignore the law and go about her days as a student, or should she leave Hogwarts entirely, do her last term at the Muggle comprehensive in Cokeworth, and continue to seek Severus out in his quarters and at weekends with the sole purpose of getting to know him?

Then again, that last option was absolutely out of the question, not to mention impossible. No Muggle comprehensive would accept a transcript from a school that wasn't supposed to have existed. Perhaps she could be home schooled for her last semester… both Sophie and Laura were teachers; Laura had retired just before Remy's first birthday, and Sophie still taught in Cokeworth at the primary school….

Oh, the entire thing was completely irrational! Why should she be the one to completely change the way she lived her life and seek him out any sooner than necessary? And if there was only one reason to do so…

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts

"Come in…" Remy put down her pen and quickly shoved the paper she'd been writing on into her desk drawer.

Sophie pushed open her daughter's bedroom door, giving her a smile.

"Oh Mum…" Remy breathed.

"Hi sweetheart," she came over and sat on the bed. "You doing okay?"

"No," Remy admitted, leaning into her mother's shoulder. "I'm not ready for this."

"I don't suppose he is, either," Sophie wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Really, sweetheart, you don't have to do this…"

"Yes I do, Mum," she insisted. "There's no other way around it. If I don't I'll have to surrender my wand and live without magic, and that's not something I'm prepared to do."

"Then are you sure about Professor Snape?"

Remy turned her head. "Frankly, he's the only part of this whole thing that I _am _sure of," she rubbed her eyes with her index finger. "But what I don't know is how I'm going to approach going back to school," she admitted. "It's almost as though I'm going to have to go back and pretend that my entire life is not about to be turned upside down."

**ooOoo**

When January finally arrived, she found that, for all the worrying she'd done over Christmas and the letter she'd finished and sent off to Severus, being in his class was no different than before she'd gone home for the holidays. He still treated all his students with the same degree of contempt he always had. How was he managing to keep such a level head?

She pinched the bridge of her nose, wrote her last sentence on the in-class work Severus had assigned that day, and stood up. Walking up to his desk, she handed it to him and walked out.

She could have sworn everyone was staring at her.

Once she had finished her classes for the day, she went off to her dormitory to see a neatly folded letter waiting for her on her four-poster.

"What's this?" she turned it over and broke the non-descript seal.

_Miss Coltrane,_ it read.

_I'd like to speak with you and Professor Snape tomorrow evening after dinner. Let us say 21h. There is a development from the Ministry you should be made aware of._

_P.S. Do watch out for the Licorice Snaps._

**ooOoo**

Remy made her way to the Headmaster's office after managing to eat a bit of dinner. Really, she'd only been able to manage a piece of toast, as she found it very difficult to eat when she had a lot on her mind. She kept her hands in her pockets as she walked, her hair hastily pulled out of her eyes. Since it happened to be a Saturday, she was actually quite relieved to know that no one would be walking by and wondering what she was doing in the corridor alone with Severus.

She stopped in front of the stone gargoyle to see Severus already waiting for her.

"Hello Severus," she quietly greeted him. "Um… do you know what Professor Dumbledore wants?"

"I do not," he answered, forcing the password out through his teeth. "Perhaps we should found out what it is before we draw incorrect conclusions." They climbed the staircase, Remy bringing up the rear, until they reached the heavy wooden door.

Severus knocked.

It opened, creaking as it did so.

"Ah! Severus, Miss Coltrane."

"Headmaster…" Severus offered in return.

"Come in. Sit, sit," Dumbledore extended a hand to offer them two empty chairs across from his desk.

As she sunk into the squashy armchair, Remy was almost in awe at the size of the Headmaster's office. Portraits of previous Heads lined the walls, while a great stone basin sat in one corner (she'd heard it was called a Penesive, or something similar), and Fawkes sat perched by the desk, crooning softly.

Remy gulped.

"So…" Dumbledore sat down and pushed two letters toward them. "These came from the Ministry last night. Addressed to both of you."

"But sir," Remy picked up her letter. "Why would they come to you if they're addressed to us?"

"Perhaps the Ministry believes I would be a good intermediary for the time being," he answered, leaning forward.

"They can't expect you to watch over our shoulders to be sure we're doing whatever they want us to do, Professor," she broke the wax seal and unfolded the letter.

Her eyes went wide as she finished reading.

"Do you see this, Professor?" she asked Severus, remembering their agreement in regards to titles and names in front of other people. "Please tell me I'm not going mad and seeing things."

"Yes, I see they've moved up the deadline, Miss Coltrane."

"To six weeks from now!" she resisted the urge to slam her hand down onto the desk. "It may not be a wedding date but they want an engagement at the very least." Remy cleared her throat and refolded the letter. "Um… sorry…" she took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"And so you see why I asked you here this evening," Dumbledore conjured three cups of tea and set them in front of Remy and Severus. "It came into effect two days ago, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it, even with an appeal."

"But… but…" Remy stammered, at a complete loss for words. "What are we going to do?" she managed.

"If it suits you, Miss Coltrane," Severus answered. "Perhaps you would not mind accompanying me to my office, and we shall discuss this."

She nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

**ooOoo**

Bidding Professor Dumbledore farewell, Remy followed Severus back down the stairs toward the dungeons, still not able to put together a coherent sentence. How could the Ministry expect them to be engaged, preferably married, in six weeks time?

Severus led her to two chairs in his office and shoved a glass of water in her hands.

"Drink that," he bit out.

She realized it was not a request. Downing the liquid, it burned her throat, despite the fact that it was only water.

"Relax, Ramona," he sat down beside her, taking the empty glass from her and setting it on the small table in front of them. "This is not something to panic about."

"Not panicking," she insisted, a little too quickly. "Just very surprised…" she stared at the wall. "Why six weeks? We had a year from the time I received the letter and had the hearing, and that was only just before Christmas. What could have made them change their minds?"

"As I understand it," Severus leaned forward. "The Minister believes that if they kept to the year long stipulation, the birth rate would remain stagnant."

"What?" Remy could hardly believe her ears. "He does realize that the human gestational period is nine months, doesn't he? And even then, any child of magical birth might not even use accidental magic till the age of 3! What's more, isn't a baby born every minute somewhere around the world?"

"You're quite right," he answered. "And I, like you, do not agree with it. However, in light of these circumstances, we should make the best of it."

"The best of it?" she asked, surprised that he would suggest such a thing.

He got up and went to his desk. Opening a drawer, he pulled out three paperclips and unwound them until they were straight as pins. He picked them up and brought them to the table where the water glass sat.

Confused, she watched as he pulled his wand from his robes and tapped the unwound clips. The three metal objects then turned a brilliant blue and twisted together, to form a three-stranded ring.

She blinked as he picked it up and laid it out on his palm.

With shaking hands, she picked it up and slid it onto her ring finger. He had somehow managed to fashion it to her ring size; it fit perfectly.

"I…" her voice shook as she reached for his hand. "Could I…"

He reached forward and took her hands in his.

And at that precise moment, the warm, gentle pressure on her hands said more than words ever could.


	6. Too Far Gone

**ArtsyWoods: Well, not wire. Paperclips. I always thought Dumbledore had a unique way of doing things, so it makes sense as to how he would give passwords, should he ever need to. Thank you for the review.**

**notwritten: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the review.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm so thankful for everyone of you that has been reading and favouriting Bending Spoons, but I would LOVE to hear what you think. Please feel free to leave a review, the door is always open.**

**ooOoo**

_When times were simple, and the journey clearer. Before the circles, and déjà vu_. _Before all the bombs fell, and we lived in craters, before all the sharks came and had their fill._ _Your fingers tear at my skin, release the blood let the feeding begin. Your intentions will never be blamed, we're both too far gone, to be saved._

_Too Far Gone- Russell Crowe and Alan Doyle (feat. Danielle Spencer)_

**ooOoo**

With Severus still holding her hands, she drew in a big breath and shifted forward to the edge of the chair.

"Your hands are warm," she managed, knowing she had to speak lest her throat close. Realizing how juvenile it sounded, she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Stand up, Ramona," his voice was surprisingly low. The sound rumbled through her chest, making her stomach drop at the mere thought of him saying anything more.

She did, his hands moving to grip her elbows. Still unsure, she rested her open palms on his forearms, the feel of his shirt material sending small shocks up through her fingers.

"Can I…" she breathed, suddenly very aware of the sound of her own breathing patterns. "Severus, could I touch you?"

Sensing this was a very difficult question for her to ask, he nodded.

**ooOoo**

He waited as Ramona's hand tentatively reached up and ghosted her fingertips over the corner of his mouth, coming to rest on his cheek. Her touch was soft, gentle but hesitant as she moved her thumb back and forth.

He said nothing as she stepped closer, moving her thumb across his cheek once again. He reached up and gripped her wrist, still silent, but did not pull away. He saw her step forward, closing the gap between them. Going up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his.

**ooOoo**

Before she'd been able to stop herself, Remy brought her other arm up to rest on Severs' shoulder. Something told her she needed to kiss him, to thank him for the ring, even if it was only made of three paperclips transfigured into something she didn't deserve.

Her brain went entirely fuzzy as she felt his hands move to her hips, and that was when she realized something terribly important and very intriguing. Severus Snape had not, and was not willing to pull away from her. This realization sent a spark of electricity through her body, twisting her stomach into a knot.

**ooOoo**

It pained him to admit that he had had very little human contact throughout his life. Indeed, he'd been neglected from a very young age, had been rejected by the only woman he had ever loved, had lived as a double agent and spy through two wars, and still had little to show for his efforts. Indeed, no one had even endeavored to look him in the eye since the War, regarding him with suspicion, when they even thought to look at him.

In any case, to say he was surprised at the fact that Ramona Coltrane was kissing him would be an understatement.

Yet somehow, he did not care about the consequences should they be discovered.

Of course, he released her when she pushed a hand against his shoulder, but held her wrists.

"I've wanted to do that since we spoke at Christmas," she admitted, her lips swollen from said kiss and slightly prolonged arousal. He wouldn't tell her that her knees were shaking and her breathing ragged.

Merely closing the gap between them once more, he captured her lips in another kiss, this one meant to bruise her mouth, and caught her just as her knees buckled beneath her.

**ooOoo**

Remy broke away from Severus and brought a hand to her mouth, pressing lightly in shock.

"Good God…" she managed.

He smirked. "No, only me, Ramona," he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And the last time I checked, my name was not God."

She chuckled in spite of the swirl of hormones threatening to engulf her. "No, of course not," she reached down between them and took his hand. "You didn't have to do this for me, Severus," she gave him a sad smile. "I'm sure this is difficult for you as well."

He nodded. "No more than it is for you, Ramona."

She chuckled again, squeezing his hand. "I thought I'd said you could call me Remy."

"You did," he acknowledged. "However, I must admit I have a problem referring to you by a nickname."

"Well then," she stepped toward him and kissed his cheek once more. "With you, when we're alone, I'll just be Ramona."

With silence swelling between them, he walked her to the door and followed her out into the hallway.

"You don't have to walk with me, sir," she kept her voice low in case our teachers were patrolling the corridors.

"Miss Coltrane," he addressed her formally once more. "Surely you realize that you cannot be wandering the corridors after hours on your own," Severus answered. "You never know what sort of untoward things might be lurking in the shadows," he whispered in her ear. "Now, I shall escort you back."

They walked together, Ramona twisting the ring around on her finger, wondering how they were to keep their engagement secret. Of course, many of the other girls in her classes were already wearing rings and talking incessantly about their own engagements and upcoming nuptials, but she very much doubted any of them were engaged to a current Hogwarts professor as she was. Not that she really minded, keeping that part of the engagement secret. Severus had been willing to help her, and she was not about to forget just how much she owed him for his kindness.

Once they reached her House, he wished her a good night before she went through the portrait hole, and then disappeared before she'd had a chance to close the door behind her. After he'd gone, she raced toward the fireplace, marveling at how this entire thing could have escalated so quickly.

About five minutes later, Remy climbed up the stairs to her dormitory and dove into her four- poster as quickly as possible, only to find that one of the other girls (and one of the only people Remy could possibly count as an acquaintance), Charlotte Timmins, was still awake.

Just as she was about to crawl into bed, she heard Charlotte clear her throat.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to see the young woman smirking at her.

"Yes, can I help you?" Remy looked at her roommate through her hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Where have _you _been, Remy Coltrane?" Charlotte crawled across her bed to the end to get closer to Remy. Something had happened, and she was not about to ignore the fact that the dormitory's resident bookworm was coming back late.

"What's it matter, Charlotte?" Remy countered, reaching under her pillow and getting a hold of her pajamas. Pulling off her day clothes, she quickly changed before pulling back her quilt. "I had a meeting with the Headmaster, and it ran late…"

"Remy, I'm not stupid," Charlotte flopped down on her stomach and smiled. "Your lips are swollen, your hair is mused, and your knees are still shaking... _Oh!_ _Oh ho ho!_ It's the Walk of Shame!"

"It is not!"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Charlotte was practically salivating at the thought of the straight- laced Ramona Coltrane returning from a wild night. "_You, _my dear, look like you've been thoroughly snogged, and _enjoyed_ it!" Charlotte reached behind back, grabbed an extra pillow and tossed it to Remy. "I know you haven't been snogging the Headmaster, Remy, and you've never had a boyfriend that I've ever seen you with… so come on, who is it?"

"Charlotte, if you want to live to see tomorrow without running into a Stinging jinx, I suggest you let it be, please." For all intents and purposes, Charlotte was good to talk with on other matters, but certainly not when Remy's mind was racing a mile a minute. "Now good night." She turned over and closed her eyes, hugging the extra pillow to her; suddenly very thankful Charlotte hadn't noticed the ring.

**ooOoo**

Remy shot straight up in bed less than an hour later, her entire body tingling. As much as she tried to put all thoughts of Severus Snape out of her head, she found it an increasingly difficult task. That kiss had set her entire body on fire. Granted, she'd only been kissed once before as a young girl by one of the local boys at her primary school, so there was no honest basis for comparison. Severus' kiss felt firm and sure, and had been enough to make her knees buckle before she'd pulled away.

She shook her head and threw herself backward onto the bed, staring at her canopy. This was nothing more than a long suppressed and denied release of what Muggle scientists called oxytocin, a hormone within the body that, as she understood it, increased production when one was sexually stimulated. That sensation was, sadly, also something she was unfamiliar with. However, it was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.

And yet, that kiss now occupied the entirety of her thoughts. If a _kiss_ had done this to her, and Severus had barely touched her otherwise, how was she going to survive until graduation without either throwing herself on him or jumping into the lake due to raging hormones?

"Oh God…" she whispered to her canopy, being careful not to wake Charlotte. "I don't know what to do."

Although the canopy could offer no advice or sympathy to her plight, she felt much better being able to admit that she did not have all the answers. Sighing, she turned over and fell back into a fitful slumber.

Waking up the next morning proved to be extremely difficult. She was discombobulated, feeling as though her centre of gravity had shifted. Upon sitting up, she groaned and ran a hand down her face.

"What is _that?_" she heard from across the room.

"Huh?" Remy rubbed her eyes to see Charlotte staring at her, mouth dropped open in shock. "What's what?"

"That!" Charlotte scrambled down her four-poster and across the room to sit on Remy's own bed. "On your finger!" she reached and grabbed Remy's left hand, examining it closely.

"A gift," Remy blurted. "From my Nan, for Christmas."

"Remy, this is _not _something you'd get from your Nan at Christmas…" Charlotte shook her head. "It's beautiful."

"And who's to say you can't get nice things from a grandparent at Christmas?"

"Not something like _that_, I can tell you," Charlotte insisted. "That's an engagement ring, that is."

"Leave it," Remy insisted, ripping her hand out of Charlotte's grip. "I don't understand why you care so much, Charlotte."

"It's not every day someone I know gets engaged," she reasoned. "It's got to be from the same person you were snogging last night. Come on, spill."

"Shut up!" Remy whined, turned her back and pulled the blanket over her head, blocking out the light and Charlotte's incessant prying as best she could.

"Come on, Remy…" Charlotte prodded, pulling the blanket back down. "If you're being this secretive, it must be something good. So, I'll ask you again, are you engaged?"

The young woman was not going to let it rest.

"Fine! Yes!" Remy spat, spinning around on the mattress and sitting up once again. "Yes, I am engaged. Happy?"

Charlotte smiled. "And to whom?"

Remy narrowed her eyes. "None of your business." She brushed her hair out of her face, suddenly realizing how short her temper was. "But please, don't mention it to anyone. It's a secret." If nothing else, Charlotte was very good at keeping things to herself when needed. Even if she was just an acquaintance, they'd spent enough time together to know when something needed to stay within the dormitory.

Charlotte nodded, watching as Remy moved her ring to the middle finger on her right hand.

**ooOoo**

True to her word, Charlotte kept her mouth shut, and Remy said nothing more about an engagement, keeping the ring on her right hand. Teenage girls were terrible gossips, and Remy already had had to deal with rumours concerning her love life, her perchant for all things written, and why she spent so much time alone. One of the more interesting ones had been that perhaps she was cursed, and doomed to roam the Earth for eternity in search of a cure. They didn't have said cure at St. Mungo's so they had sent her to Hogwarts, and if she touched anyone she'd pass the curse onto them.

She had had to laugh when she'd first heard it. It was the most non-sensical thing she'd even heard in her life. Then again, she'd been twelve the first time said rumour had gone through the school, and she had not said anything, hoping it would die out. She couldn't get into trouble if she didn't say anything to give it merit. Of course, it had not worked, but after a while, it didn't seem to matter. She'd do the same thing in this case, waiting until June to actually do something about it, should any rumours concerning herself and Severus make their rounds through the corridors.

Even if her secret was safe with Charlotte, Remy found she had a hard time settling. She could not concentrate on her homework, and the dormitory was too quiet…

"Right…" she breathed, getting dressed into a sweatshirt and a comfortable pair of jeans. "Outside with you, Ramona Coltrane," she scolded herself. "It's the only way you're going to be able to concentrate on anything other than Professor Snape."

Throwing on a clock, mitts, and hiking boots, Remy made her way through the corridors from her common room as quickly as possible and threw herself outside, hoping to all Gods past and present no one would see her as she walked about the grounds and fought with her own emotions.


	7. Buying Time

**ArtsyWoods: Well they are careful, as they need to be. Severus has had a tough life, but I always hoped that he would find happiness, somehow. Thank you for the review.**

**LoversInJapan94: Thank you so very much for your kind words! I really do try to keep him in character, and I think Ramona is a good fit for him. I am also very excited to see how their relationship progresses, and there is a lot of progression and change coming up here. Thank you for the review, it's always nice to see a new reviewer.  
><strong>

**A/N: I must apologize for the lack of updates. I lost a bit of motivation for the story, and then the holidays arrived and it was a very busy time. Never fear, however, there is still a lot more to come. Thank you to everyone who is reading, and for those who lurk, feel free to leave a review, the door is always open.  
><strong>

**ooOoo**

_For years and years you can drift along, and write another verse to an endless song. Wait one more day till the time is right, hoping that you'll both see the light. You won't see the light. Oh let's wait more day for the conversation, one more day to make it right, let's get away from the confrontation, one more day just buying time._

_Buying Time- Great Big Sea_

**ooOoo**

Remy wasn't even sure she would recognize anyone she had bumped into in her hurry to get outside. As big as the castle was, it was suddenly too stuffy, too confining… she needed to get outside. It was the only way she would be able to concentrate on anything else. And how could Severus be keeping such a level head about this?

Perhaps he was much better at hiding his emotions. But then, he had to be, didn't he? He wouldn't have survived the War otherwise. Yes, she had thought she was good at the same thing, but she was very quickly learning that she was not. Granted, this could have been the result of hormones fluctuating, which would probably explain the sudden urge she had to jump into Severus' bed, but she had no idea how to articulate such.

It wasn't that complicated, though, when she thought about it. Shouldn't she just tell him so, thus allowing him to have a little more insight into how she viewed their impending nuptials?

Shaking her hand, she made her way over to the edge of the Black Lake and sat in the snow, holding her head in her hands.

**ooOoo**

Severus was sure she had not taken into account the fact that he could see her rush by as he patrolled the corridors. In instances such as throwing oneself outside, one often developed what Muggles called tunnel vision, and thus the person could not see anyone or anything that was more than three feet in front of them. The poor woman was more than likely in a pronounced state of shock.

He understood her to be a pragmatist, but one could not always be so without some sort of balance. He was sure their entire predicament was weighing heavily on her mind, and if he were honest, it was also weighing on his as well.

Just as he was sure she did not want to be his wife, he was convinced he would not be a good husband to her. Although they had agreed that they should make the best of it, it was easier said than done. The age difference alone was enough to make anyone jump, but the fact that he was her teacher, well that just opened a whole new argument.

Sighing, he banished all thoughts of the marriage law from his head for the time being and went back to his patrol, deciding it best not to disturb Ramona out by the lake.

**ooOoo**

She groaned, pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes, fighting the urge to scream.

"For God's sake, Ramona," she scolded herself. "It was _one _kiss. You did not jump on him and ask him to fuck you over his desk. There is absolutely no reason you should be feeling this way."

But all she could see if her mind's eye was Severus' lips on hers and her knees buckling beneath her. He had caught her, his grip sure, and her entire body on fire.

That being said, she could weigh her options and compare the list of pros and cons to this marriage law until she was blue in the face, but it would not do any good. Instead, as they had agreed, she and Severus would have to make the best of it.

Would it really be so bad, to be married to him? She asked herself, resting her head on her knees. Severus seemed like a reasonable man, when he wasn't in the classroom, but she could only base that assumption on the minimal amount of time they had spent together in his office. That was not enough time to really get to know a person.

She knew about his work during both wars, but it did not encompass the whole of his being. Should she not at least take the opportunity to get to know him a little better, instead of thinking up impossible scenarios?

Sighing, Remy got up and brushed the snow from her cloak. After all, she knew he had a few reservations, should they not speak about them as reasonable adults?

Then again, it was incredibly difficult to do so while they were both bound by a student and teacher relationship. While it was not necessarily unheard of, it was more than a little suspicious, especially so soon after the War. There were plenty of "odd couples" getting together, but a student and a professor, especially when she was a little over six months from graduation?

Even if they did have to marry earlier than expected, what did she _really _have to worry about? They'd fulfilled their end of the bargain; they'd gotten engaged…

Oh!

Realizing their mistake, she bolted back toward the Castle, determined to find Severus and ask his opinion.

**ooOoo**

And when she did find him, she had gathered so much momentum that she had nearly run him over. Steady on his feet, he caught her without a word and set her to rights.

"Better, Miss Coltrane?"

"Much, thank you, sir," she nodded. "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with you." The formality they adopted while at Hogwarts seemed to be working in their favour.

"Of course," he nodded. "Shall I escort you back to your dormitory?"

"Actually, sir, I was wondering if we could speak in your office? It would work best that way."

He narrowed his eyes, taking her meaning.

"Very well, Miss Coltrane, if you would come with me."

They walked side by side until they found themselves in the increasingly familiar office. Sitting down across from each other, they each leaned forward, as though they were already speaking in hushed tones.

"Severus, what if we were wrong?"

"Wrong, Ramona?" he answered.

"What if the six week deadline was actually a wedding date?" she reached out and took a hold of his hands. They were warmer than she would have thought, given that it was the second week of January, the middle of winter, and he spent most of his time in the castle dungeons. "What if the Ministry wants us married and the marriage consummated by February, and not just an engagement?"

"It's certainly plausible," Severus agreed, moving his thumb over the back of her hands. Somehow this felt more intimate than that kiss the night before. "And if that's the case, are you suggesting we simply marry?"

"You're very astute, but of course you knew that," Remy forced herself to smile. "What I'm thinking is, if we marry, say, within the next week or two, and consummate it once, as you do, then we can go about our lives, and only appear together when it's deemed necessary."

"What sorts of things would you consider necessary?"

"Well it's not what I would consider necessary that counts," she shrugged. "But any sort of announcements, Ministry functions, things like that, I guess."

Severus stared at her for a moment through the sections of his hair that had fallen in his face.

"You realize we're playing with fire if we go through with this in the manner you're suggesting."

"Of course I do," she smirked. "But what better way to show the Ministry exactly what we think of this law than by making a mockery of it?"

His eyes narrowed for only a moment before he managed a small smile.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Severus stood up. "But we'll need to be extremely careful in how this is executed," he let go of her hands, closed the gap between them and kissed her forehead. "Perhaps the Headmaster would be able to help."

"Would he go along with this?" Remy was suddenly hopeful. "Really, Severus, I was just improvising until only a few moments ago. I wasn't even sure you would agree with me, let alone actually suggest getting anyone to help."

"If this is improvisation, Ramona, then I'm only left to wonder just how good this scenario would be with planning."

"Oh you're funny," she ground out. "Could we please go to Professor Dumbledore before I lose my nerve, Severus?" Remy could hear her voice taking on a pleading edge.

He nodded, gestured toward the door, and the two of them made their way toward the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

Once they'd been granted admittance, Remy could have sworn she'd never spoken so quickly in her entire life. She recited her plan to the Headmaster almost word for word as she had to Severus, of course leaving out anything to do with consummation. That part of the arrangement was none of his concern.

When she'd finished speaking, they waited in silence as the older man considered what she had proposed.

"You're absolutely sure about this, Miss Coltrane?"

"Yes sir," she steeled her voice, hoping he could not see just how terrified she was. Turning to Severus, she issued the next part of her plan to both her betrothed and Professor Dumbledore. "If we do this, then work to get the law overturned, and once it is, we can get annul the marriage and no one else need worry?"

"That last part hinges on whether we can indeed get it overturned," Professor Dumbledore answered as she kept her gaze on the man who would soon become her husband. "However, if both you and Severus agree on marrying now in order to satisfy the Ministry, then there would be no further intrusions on your privacy."

Silence filled the room once again, and then realization hit her.

They were going to go through with it! She had come up with a plan to satisfy the Ministry that would cause minimal disruption to their lives… if she were being honest she felt a little more than relief.

"Now then," Professor Dumbledore interrupted her frenzied thoughts. "Severus, Miss Coltrane, how did you wish to proceed?"

"Proceed, sir?"

"With the ceremony," Severus intoned.

"Oh!" Ramona blinked repeatedly. "Right. I hadn't really thought about that, I was too focused on the first part of the plan. Um…" she cleared her throat. "Do you know if there's a clause that would allow us to marry by contract, Professor?"

"Indeed there is," he assured her, looking at her over the top rim of his glasses. "I assume you have no objection to this method, Severus?"

Severus shook his head, choosing to remain silent.

"Very well. Seeing as neither of you wish to have anything to do with the Ministry, and I do not blame you, I shall write to Madam Hopkirk and inform her of your decision. I'm sure she will draw up the necessary contract," Professor Dumbledore smiled at her.

And with that, both she and Severus understood themselves to be dismissed.

**ooOoo**

The contract and other necessary paperwork arrived almost exactly a week later, with Professor Dumbledore asking them to meet him in his office. Remy met Severus by the stone gargoyle as she had previously, only this time she had butterflies in her stomach and was shaking with nerves. She was sure if she weren't careful she would faint.

"You look very nice, Ramona," Severus greeted her.

"Oh…" she looked down and inspected her choice of eveningwear. She'd simply charmed a dress she'd worn to a wedding of a friend of her mother's from the summer. She'd kept the length the same, but had added shoulder straps and changed the colour to that of a late- picked raspberry. She'd then paired it with a pair of simple black ballet flat shoes and put her hair up with a clip. "Thank you, Severus. You're not so bad, yourself."

He smiled, having not altered any part of his wardrobe. He certainly could not fault her for wanting to get married in something other than her school uniform or jeans and a sweater.

He offered her an arm, whispered the password, and the two of them went up the stone steps together.

Once there, Severus knocked on the door, keeping his grip on Ramona, sensing her nervousness. Despite the fact that she had come up with this plan, she was still only seventeen, and bound to be terrified of taking such a step.

"Ah, Severus, Ramona…" Professor Dumbledore greeted them.

Remy was almost knocked over by the use of her Christian name. She'd only ever heard the Headmaster refer to her as Miss Coltrane, as he did with all his students.

Then again, this was hardly a situation that called for student-teacher formalities.

"Hello sir," she answered, turning her head to see Professor Flitwick, her Head of House, sitting on his other side. "Professor Flitwick?"

"You need two witnesses, Ramona," he calmly informed her. "And since there was no one else available, I volunteered."

"Sir, I…" suddenly it was as though she could not form intelligible words. She had not come to him when she had received the letter regarding the Blood Status hearing. She wondered how he could possibly be so cordial when all she wanted to do was hang her head in shame at not trusting her Head of House to help her.

"I'd like to introduce Madam Hopkirk," Professor Dumbledore continued, referring to the middle aged, sandy haired witch who waited at the end of his desk. "She'll be taking you through the contract, at which point both myself and Professor Flitwick will witness it, and then all will be settled."

_No such thing as settled_, Remy thought bitterly as both she and Severus sat down in the chairs provided and read through the marriage contract.

Once they had gone through the seven- inch document, they both signed their full names, waited until Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick did the same, and watched as Madam Hopkirk tapped their ring fingers, making a simple gold band appear.

The tension in the room was palpable.

"And that's that," Madam Hopkirk announced, folding the parchment once the ink had died and placing it back in her bag. "You'll receive your next instructions within the next few hours."

"Instructions?" Remy muttered under her breath. "Makes us sound like some sort of experiment, doesn't it?"

Severus bit the inside of his cheek in response.

Professor Flitwick then escorted Madam Hopkirk back down the stairs, leaving the newlyweds alone with the Headmaster.

The quiet soon settled around them once again. As formal as the occasion was, and the usual custom called for some sort of meal or reception with food, no one had any appetite. They soon bid Professor Dumbledore goodbye and made their way back toward Severus' office.

"It seems all a bit anti-climatic, don't you think?" Remy broke the silence once they had returned, closed and warded the door behind them.

"How so?" her new husband asked, pouring them both a glass of mulled wine from the bottle that had appeared on his desk, along with a tray of sandwiches and a tureen of hot soup. An uncomplicated wedding supper arranged by Professor Dumbledore, no doubt.

"Well, all this build-up and nerves and talk of marriage, once we signed the contract, I suddenly wasn't nervous at all," she admitted. "I thought it was going to be a huge to-do with other Ministry officials, but I was very surprised."

"I found I was more surprised to see that your middle name is Josephine," he handed her the glass.

"Of all the things that happened tonight, t_hat_ was the thing that surprised you?" she chuckled, holding the glass in mid-air. "Cheers to that, Severus, you've made my night."

They touched glasses and took a sip. She'd never had this particular make of mulled wine, but it was smooth and tasted lovely going down.

"So…" she started as they settled into the leather chairs in the corner of the room, sitting with their knees almost touching, "where do we go from here?"


End file.
